Evie
Poison Princess Call: Come, touch, but you'll pay a price Number of Icons: 2 (The hermit and the heirophant) Arcana Allies: Matthew, Jack, Finn, (Lark?), Selena (before she died), Death Before The Flash Evie belonged to the second richest family in the town of Sterling, Louisiana. Her best friend was Melissa and her boyfriend was Brandon Radcliffe. She lived on a sugar cane plantation called Haven along with her grandmother and her mother. Her father disappeared while on a fishing trip in the bayou when she was two. When she was eight, her grandmother kidnapped her by telling her they were going to go get ice cream. In reality, she was preparing Evie for her role as the Empress by telling her about the other arcana. Just before the end of her sophomore year of high school, Evie was plagued by visions and hallucinations of The Flash. She tells her mother about her symptoms of headaches and blurred vision and sees various doctors to no avail. When she finally confides in her mother of what it is that she is seeing her mother takes her to a children's mental hospital where she is treated the same way as someone from a cult. She is forced to forget all that her grandmother taught her. During her stay in the hospital, she keeps her whereabouts a secret from her friends because she doesn't want them to leave her. She instead tells them that she went to deportment school over the summer. She is released a week before the start of her Junior year. On the first day of school, she gets a ride with her boyfriend (Brandon Radcliffe). As they are speeding down the road, she leans over to give him a kiss and hears the sound of motorcycles behind her. Looking back, she sees one of the motorcyclists is checking her out and eventually they speed past. Once she gets to school, she is frustrated by Brandon's inattention of her and meets up with her friends. As they start to head into the school, she hears the sound of motorcycles again and sees that it's the same group as before. The one checking her out turns out to be Jack Deveraux, one of the new transfer students from the bayou. It becomes clear that the five new transfers are troublemakers and are scorned for being from the "wrong side of the tracks" in a school full of rich kids. Evie makes it a point of pride that she is friends with basically everyone in the school but is instantly put off by the new transfers. Evie struggles with nightmares of the Red Witch and Death along with visions that leave her with migraines and nosebleeds. She is annoyed by Jackson's constant attention and interest in her gruesome drawings of the coming apocalypse which she has been trying to hide believing that she will be sent back to the mental hospital. The night before her birthday and the Flash, she dresses up in an attempt to secure Brandon's affections from one of the transfers, Clotile. She is given a surprise party at an abandoned sugar mill on the back of her property which quickly turns into a kegger. Jackson and his friends show up and while Jackson almost kisses her, one of his friends is actually stealing everyone's cell phones and her sketchbook. Evie goes to Jackson's house the next day to confront him and get her book back. She is shocked by the level of poverty that he lives in and witnesses him beat up his mother's drunken boyfriend. He sees her and is enraged that she is in his house and unceremoniously kicks her out as it begins to rain. When Evie gets back home, her mother is on the phone arguing with her grandmother. Just after the conversation, the Flash happens and the world changes. After the Flash Evie and her mother waste no time in preparation after the Flash. They go raiding the nearest grocery store with a horse and cart. Evie feels guilt over the deaths of her friends as she believes she should have been able to warn them. Most of all, she blames Jackson for the death of Melissa because she could not contact her to come back to the house because Melissa's phone was stolen. Seven months A.F., Evie's mother is injured by a group of bagmen. She slowly begins to die due to internal injuries despite Evie's best efforts. Evie tries to go for a doctor but is unable because their only horse is dying of starvation. In her frustration, she discovers that she can grow plants with her blood and begins growing as much as she is able. Her horse gets better and her mother seems to improve but it's useless. About a week after her discovery, Evie hears a motorcycle and sees Jackson for the first time since her birthday. He came back to warn her about a coming army that targets women since most died from the Flash. They have a confrontation and she ends up getting knocked out. When Evie wakes up, she's back in her room and Jackson explains that he met her mother and will be having dinner with them. Her mother insists that Evie dress up for Jackson and that she needs to win him over so that he will take care of her in her mother's place. Evie refuses but dresses up anyway. She begins to have a vision and is forced to confide in Jackson about them. He accepts this information without question. He fixes their car as he promised and gives Evie an ultimatum to come with him but she refuses to leave her mother who is too sick to travel. The next morning, Jackson informs Evie that her mother is dead and she refuses to leave without burying her first. As Jackson is digging a hole, they hear the army coming. Evie decides to burn down the house instead of letting the army have it. Jackson and Evie decide to head to North Carolina to find Evie's grandmother despite Jackson's doubts on the condition that Evie tells Jackson everything about how she grew crops and any other unanswered questions he has. While in Mississippi, their car is destroyed by slavers. While hiding out in a swamp Evie and Jack discuss their past and what they used to want to do in the future. Evie admits that she hears voices, the calls, of others even now but that Jack is able to silence them. They find an abandoned Ducati and ride well into the night until coming to a mansion. Despite Evie's reservations, they go in and find that the place not only has food in spades but also a generator with a full gas tank and a salt water pool. Jack and Evie start to take their relationship to the next level but Jack wants to take it farther than Evie. She is put off by his lack of courtship and he believes that she thinks she's too good for him. During their argument, they meet Selena Lua and discover the house is hers. Evie recognizes Selena for who she is and is intensely curious but hesitant about her. She is overcome with jealousy at the amount of attention Selena gives to Jackson and his willingness to accept it. She is nearly pushed over the edge when she believes they may have slept together but is too preoccupied by Matthew 's plight. Matthew is sending her messages to come help him before it's too late and he drowns in a flooded basement. She tries to convince Jackson to help her but cannot tell him why she needs help. When he refuses, along with Selena, she decides to leave on her own heading for Alabama to rescue Matthew. Jackson catches up with Evie and after talking it out with her finally understands what it is that she's looking for in their relationship and wants to help her rescue Matthew. Selena comes along to help and when they all arrive at Matthew's home, the place is infested with bagmen. They find a van and crash it through a wall in the home. Selena finds Matthew's mother dead in the garage where she committed suicide and Jackson pries open the basement door, losing his knife in the process. Matthew is unconscious but breathing. Eventually he wakes up and instantly clings to Evie, much to Jackson's dismay. When they're alone, Evie asks various questions about Matthew's abilities and the Arcana. It is revealed that Matthew has only been sending visions to Evie but that because Matthew owes a debt to Death , Death can see Evie at any time. Evie is then sent into one of Matthew's visions of a battle between the Arcana. Death and Ogen are on one side and Calanthe (Temperance), Joules (Tower), and Gabriel (Justice) are one the other. The battle ends with Calanthe's death. Evie is horrified and wants nothing to do with the Arcana when she finally realizes that in the end all but one of the Arcana will die. While heading to Tennessee, the tension between the four travelers is at an all-time high with Matthew being at the middle of it. Selena and Jackson discuss kicking him out of the group as he is considered dead weight and Evie overhears the conversation. She is willing to take off with Matthew which only further upsets Jackson. Once they get to Tennessee they are low on fuel and spy a large militia group. When they rest up for the night, Evie wakes up to find Jackson asleep on guard duty. They talk and become closer. The next day, Selena and Jackson go to steal fuel from the militia while Matthew and Evie hide out in the van. Evie and Matthew are captured by the militia and taken into the camp where they are held in a cage. While in the cage they meet Finn who happens to be the Magician. Finn shows little concern for their plight since he can get out any time he wants. He tells them that he and Matthew will be used as bagman bait and Evie will be given to every man in the camp which scares her. After waiting in the cage the whole day there is a sudden explosion and Selena shows up to get them out of the cage. Finn decides to stick with them and helps take care of their pursuers. Evie ends up killing one of the militia men with poisonous spores. Jackson is caught up in the battle and ends up separated from the group. As they head back towards Finn's hideout he rejoins them but is too angry to speak. When Jackson goes outside to calm down and keep watch, the others discuss their powers and what they mean and also about finding Evie's grandmother. Later after they have all gone to sleep, Evie has a final dream about the red witch and realizes that she is the red witch. She runs to the bathroom to find that her hair has turned red and there are leaves growing from it. Jackson comes and knocks on the door then subsequently knocks it down. They argue and then both realize how they feel. Jackson says he won't let Evie look for her grandmother because it's too dangerous much to Evie's dismay. Essentially, they break up. Matthew comes in and tells Evie that he has been sending her the dreams of the red witch to show her what she's capable of. As Evie goes outside the room she sees what looks like Jackson kissing Selena. Horrified, she runs out and heads out on her own. The first book ends up where it started with Evie finding Arthur who is the Alchemist, more commonly referred to as The Hermit. She follows him for a time trying to see if she can trust him as an ally and friend. Arthur lures her to his home and offers her food and a drugged drink. Evie senses it and dumps out the drink when he goes out of the room. He asks her to tell her story and she complies. After she is done, Arthur demands that she go down into the basement where she sees other girls chained to the wall. Evie fights back and poisons him with her claws. He drinks several potions with varying effects so that he can fight. Evie reveals that she has been "gardening" and eventually the fight ends with Evie controlling a rose bush and pulling him in half. Evie earns a tattoo in the shape of a lamp (the symbol of the Alchemist) and realizes this is what her grandmother wanted her to do. Right after the fight, Jackson and the other find her. Matthew seems proud, Selena is unsurprised, Finn is shocked but none more so than Jackson who knew nothing about Evie's powers. Right then it begins to rain. Endless Knight In Endless Knight begins where the first book left off. Selena gets ready to do battle, but they settle into an alliance. They continue to search for Evie's grandmother. Along the way, Evie and Jack have sex even though Death begs her not to in her head. Later they meet Lark, who joins the alliance. She betrays them to Death, and he kidnaps Evie. She jumps off a bridge in a suicidal escape attempt and dies, but Death brings her back to life. They go to a manor, where Lark and Evie form a friendship. Death clearly is wary of Evie, but loves her and gives her gifts. It is revealed that Jack actually killed Evie's mother to get her to go with him. Matthew knew and didn't tell her. Feeling betrayed, she lapses into a stunned state. She recovers thinking that her mother's sacrifice is not in vain. She has a flashback of her past, revealing Aric (Death) and a previous Empress were married, since she was immune to his death touch. She attempted to kill him on their wedding night, but her poison had no effect and he killed her. Aric and Evie fall in love, but Matthew, through her head tells her Jack has been kidnapped by the Lovers. When she begs Death to help rescue him Aric says he will only go after Jack if they have sex. Dead of Winter Dead of Winter starts off a few hours after the ending of Endless Knight. Evie is riding a mare along a river, following the directions given to her by Matthew, the Fool. It is revealed that she is riding towards Ford Arcana, a safe haven Jack built for humans who have survived the Flash. During the ride, Evie gets numerous flashbacks which reveal how she ran away from Death. Lark (Strength)'s wolf, Cyclops, is accompanying her. It is unknown whether that is of Cyclops' own will or he was bid to do so by Lark. Upon arriving at Ford Arcana, Evie is guided by Matthew through the minefield that protects the ford. After she entered the ford, she finds that the rest of her alliance (Selena and Finn) is in bad shape. Evie is also surprised by the presence of Joules' alliance (Joules, Tessa and Gabriel). She then learns the details about how Jack was captured by the Twins' Army. Appearance Long blonde hair with cornflower blue eyes. She is described as being a few inches over five feet, and having a willowy figure. She is seventeen years old (in End of Winter), and is extraordinarily beautiful. Category:Characters